Unforgettable Memories: Byakuya and Hisana
by Byakuxhisa4eva
Summary: Seven views on the relationship between Byakuya and Hisana. Seven people effected by the pain and sorrow of Kuchiki Byakuya over the loss of Hisana. Seven things to never forget. Byakuya x Hisana. Complete.
1. Reason: Rukia

Another byakuyaxhisana fic (kinda) from me...I love this pairing so much. This story revolves around the seven people effected by sadness of Byakuya over losing Hisana. Feel free to post comments or point out mistakes. First up: Rukia

**Unforgetable Memories: Byakuya and Hisana**

_byakuxhisa4eva_

**Rukia's POV**

Rukia was a smart girl (except when it came to human world objects). From the moment she saw the picture of her look-a-like in her nii-sama's bedroom, she knew that that woman must have been nii-sama's deceased wife. She was the reason Rukia was ever adopted into the honorable Kuchiki family. However, Rukia never knew that Kuchiki Byakuya had deeper reasons than just the fact that she greatly resembled his spouse.

When she grasped his warm hand on the cliff, and her brother told her about her sister, his wife, she didn't feel that shocked. Just a feeling of mild surprise, and happiness, that she really did have a really family. Hisana-sama was her sister. She didn't know whether she should feel overjoyed, at the fact that her biological sister married the most powerful noble EVER, or disappointed, that her sister had abandoned her in order to save herself.

Rukia could tell by the way that nii-sama's throat cracked and his eyes softened when he talked about Hisana that he loved her very much. She later learned from the servants of the family that Kuchiki-sama had fought tooth and nail to marry Hisana into the family, even though he knew that he would be breaking the rules and traditions, and degrading the Kuchiki name. When Rukia first set eyes on Byakuya, she thought that he was to cold and heartless to ever care about anyone.

It had been when the Shinigami Academy had sponsered a huge gathering for the Soul Reapers-in-training, where all the captains and vice-captains were invited to attend so the students could get to reconize them. Byakuya had just become a Shinigami captain then, was the talk of the school. All female students gushed over him, and dreamed of meeting him. To them, Rukia thought, even setting eyes on him would be an honor. Rukia never knew that she was the cause of his pain for the last few years until the day Byakuya that told her about her sister.

When the shinigami captains and their assistants arrived, all students were ushered into the auditorium. Rukia had been running late that day, and decided to take a short right through the school. She ran, ignoring all the shouts that came her way, until she collided head first into something incredilbly soft, yet hard at the same time. Her mouth ready to yell at the person who was oh so helpfully blocking the hallway, Rukia made the biggest mistake of her life. She looked into his face.

Byakuya struggled to hid the look of shock that wanted to appear on his face. This girl...her hair, her physique, especially her eyes...her huge, doe shaped eyes...she looked exactly like the one who had stolen his heart so many years ago. What this the girl the sister that Hisana had so tirelessly searched for? The one that was responsible for all the grief she had cause Hisana for the half decade he was married to her? Yet, Byakuya couldn't bring himself to hate her. Hisana wouldn't have wanted that.

Rukia was in for quite a surprise when she recieved an offer of adoption by the Kuchiki family several weeks later. That man she had crashed into, she later learned, was the 28th head of the noble, aristocratic Kuchiki family, one of the four main noble families in the Soul Society. Why was she chosen though? If the Kuchiki clan had wanted to adopt, there had been several other students in the Academy that would have been more suitable than her.

Years later, Rukia watched in shock as she saw Kuchiki Byakuya cry for the first time. The sadness in his eyes...they couldn't be described...he looked like someone who had just had everything they cared about taken away from him...he had never looked so desolate as he mournfully gazed at the picture frame that sat on the shelf of his room. The single tear drop that slid down his cheek what the most emotion Rukia had ever seen him show...and the pain in his eyes betrayed a haunted look, one of someone who exprience the loss of someone more precious than life itself.

Rukia's nee-sama was beautiful beyond comparison, the older servants of the household had said after Ichigo had departed to the human word. The looks that the master of the house had given Hisana-sama were so full of love, compassion, and warmth. But they all died away with his heart the moment she had. Had Byakuya really loved Hisana-sama? Of course he did, Rukia thought, I can tell by the way he acts when he talks about her...the tone of his voice, so wistful and light, and the gaze of longing he held in his eyes when he looks at her picture...Hisana-sama was the only person he ever cared about...the only one who truly understood him...and she died...now's she in the human world...

Hisana-sama would come back to the Soul Society after she died again in the human world, right? So then Byakuya nii-sama and Hisana-sama could get married all over again, and this time, Hisana would be able to love him like she never had before! Ukitake only shook his head.

"Rukia, you must understand. Hisana-san will probably have been reborn in the human world after she died as an infant. Once a soul is born in the human, all memories of their past lives in the Soul Society will be erased and they will never regain them. You see, Rukia? Even if she does happen to run into Byakuya upon her death in the human world, she will have no recollection of her time in the Seireitei, nor of her time as his wife. It will be like Hisana-san never knew Byakuya at all. Like the marriage never happened, never exsisted at all. It would hurt Byakuya far more than a Bankai or the Arrancar ever could."

"You'll understand someday Rukia. Someday, you'll fall in love, and you might know the pain of having the one most precious to you forget all about you...Someday, you might exprience the sorrow and joy of falling in love, but for both your sake and mine, Rukia, I hope you'll never be touched by the sorrow..."

Byakuya nii-sama, I think I finally understand. Hisana-sama was the one thing you held close to you, the one person you cared about over all others. She was your light in you world of darkness...your purpose of living...

She is to you...what Ichigo is to me...

I might never know the pain you felt when you lost Hisana-sama...

But I know that you'll never replace her in your heart. You'll hold onto her memory forever, even if it hurts you more...

Because no one can ever forget their first and only love. Nor does Byakuya want too.


	2. Enemy: Ichigo

NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! This time it's in Ichigo's point of view. I know Ichigo probably doesn't know that much about Hisana, or Byakuya's past, but for the sake of the story, let's pretend he does. Thanks to everyone for all the reviews!!! Big thanks to God's Angel for being my very first reviewer!!!! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!!!!

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in last time, so I've decided to just put it in this chapter, so it applies to the whole story, or else I'm going to forget.

I do NOT down Bleach. If I did, Hisana would have never died...and Byakuya wouldn't be depressed!!!!

Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

**Unforgetable Memories: Byakuya and Hisana**

_byakuxhisa4eva_

**Ichigo's POV**

Humph. Byakuya. That bastard. The one who I'll probably never like, no matter how hard I try. Chee...who cares? He destests me anyway...Who ever thought that Byakuya was actually a widower? During my visits to the Seireitei, I've seen groups of fangirls stalking Byakuya, and giggling non-stop. The guy's pretty popular, you gotta give him that. Still, Byakuya, married? If he never even shows affection towards his own sister, who would he show affection towards? I never thought that a guy as cold as him even HAD feelings...but I guess that was I learned afterwards proved me wrong. How I learned it exactly, was a very painful story.

So, one day, Rukia and I were talking. No, more like arguing. Ok, we were full out fighiting. Then, I just decided I had to get a crack at her, so I said that at least I didn't have a brother who had no social life with women at all. Rukia nearly broke my arm for that comment. Sitting on top of my stomach, she huffed, saying that her precious nii-sama did too have a social life, but after an incident half a centry ago, the one thing he cared about disappeared from his life and he buried himself in his work to hid his pain.

I learned from Renji later that Byakuya was married to Rukia's biological sister fifty years ago. And that she died half a decade later from an illness she had developed from searching day after day for Rukia in the dusty streets of Inuzuri. Apparently, Byakuya had fought tooth and nail for this Hisana to be married into the Kuchiki family, as the Kuchiki elders and tradition forbade the mixing of noble and commoner blood. When she died, he promised her that he would find her sister and treat her like his own sister, something she couldn't do herself. Rukia's adoption into the Kuchiki family had also caused an uproar. Byakuya had once again defied tradition and the law in order to keep his promise to Hisana. He went against everything he ever believed in, and married for love.

But through their entire marriage, Hisana-san wasn't able to love him back. She couldn't love him back, as the guilt for abadonning Rukia was to great. She must of thought that she wouldn't feel true happiness until Rukia was found. Everyday, Hisana-san searched for Rukia in the Rukongai. But she was already very frail, delicate, like Rukia in some ways. The horrible conditions in Rukongai must have worsened her already bad health. That must haven been what lead to her death later on.

Anyway, according to Rukia, Byakuya keeps a shrine to his wife in his room at the Kuchiki mansion, and visits it everyday. I kinda have to feel sorry for him. I mean, he grew up in a world bound by tradtition and rules, then the one person that made him truly happy died without ever returning his feelings and a promise to raise her sister. As much as I hate to admit this, Byakuya and I are similar in more ways than I feel comfortable with. We both have women we love, yet they are just out of our reach. Rukia and I love each other, but we'll always be separted by the fact that she's a shinigami, I'm only half. She's dead and I'm alive. We're total opposites, yet so much alike.

This Hisana, she must of really been something to reach under the layers of Byakuya's cold and emotionless personality and melt all the ice. For Byakuya to go against everything he was brought up to believe in, and marry her regardless of what everyone else thought, he must of really loved her. He cared for her the way I care for Rukia. I went against the entire Seireitei to save Rukia, just as Byakuya went against the entire Kuchiki clan and the other nobles to marry Hisana. We both did huge things to be with the women we love. But these kind of things come with the responsibility of having a relationship. You give up everything for the other person, and do everything you can to make them happy.

"Byakuya nii-sama, for him, Hisana nee-sama was his life. Nothing anyone did could change his mind about what he felt about her. Nii-sama wanted to love her forever, and wanted her to always been by her side. For a time, Nii-sama felt true happiness. But he wasn't used to feeling happy, so he thought it was just a dream. The moment he actually started believing that the dream was reality, Hisana-sama died. He lost everything that was important to him that day. The happiness he lost was never replaced, and never will be replaced, not does he want it to be replaced. Nii-sama sacrificed everything to be with her...he loved Hisana-sama more than anything, but in the end, fate decided to be cruel. Fate destroyed nii-sama's chance at being truly happy, and his chance of ever loving again. For that, nii-sama hates fate. He acts like he accepts it, and he does, but in his heart, he detests Fate for taking away Hisana-sama. But he can't change it, so he accepts it."

Kuchiki Byakuya, you loved this girl, and still love her, even though she was taken long ago. You accept Fate, yet you are unwilling to accept the fact that Hisana is dead. That you'll never see her again. Even if you do, she'll never remember. You may think that your life is no longer worth living, without the one you love most, but be thankful. At least you got to exprience love. Not every one does.

After all,

It's better to have loved and lost than to never to have loved at all.

* * *

Please review!! I'll really appreciate it!! 

P.S. FINALLY PUT HISANA IN AS A SELECTABLE CHARACTER!!!! But she's on as Kuchiki H. But hey, at least she's on!! Now I can filter the search for just Byakuya and Hisana fanfics!!!


	3. Fukutaicho: Renji

**Unforgetable Memories: Byakuya and Hisana**

_byakuxhisa4eva_

**Renji's POV**

I never thought in a million years that taicho was married before. I mean, the way he acts nowadays you'd think that he didn't do anything except eat, sleep, and work. Eat, sleep and work. Over and over and over again, day after day, month after month, year after year...I've always wondered if he had ever been in love before. Cared about someone other than himself. I mean, he has almost every single female in the Seireitei under his spell. You'd think that he'd at least pay some attention to at least one of them! I couldn't say that he was attracted to the other gender either, since he basically treated everyone the same. He treated me even worse than he treated everyone else. I guess he just doesn't like me...

But back to the point. This girl that Kuchiki-taicho married, she must have been really something to have gotten the famous Byakuya Kuchiki to fall in love with her. I overheard one time at the bar that Kuchiki-taicho's dead wife had been Rukia's biological sister, but she had abadoned Rukia since it was extremely hard to support yourself along with someone else in a place like Inuzuri. But I have to wonder how in the world Kuchiki-taicho ever met this girl. What was her name? Hisana? I mean, I really don't think that taicho just randomly walked out into Rukongai and just happened to meet her, as I believe he thinks that Rukongai is beneath him. Yet, it's also very unlikely that Hisana-san was able to enter the Seireitei. Unless she had spiritual energy and was the in the Soul Reaper Academy, where she meet Kuchiki-taicho. But I don't think that's it. And taicho really had no reason at all to be at the Academy anyway.

Still, it seems so unreal for Kuchiki Byakuya to have actually loved someone. Did Hisana-san love him back? I heard that she had died apologizing for not being able to return his love, and that there was no time left for her too return the feelings that he had given her...Taicho must have been really depressed, eh? I would ask him about it, but the chance of him answering is below zero. He'll probably give me one of those infamous I-really-really-hate-you-and-I-don't-know-how-you-ever-became-a-vice-captain-since-you-lack-the-skills-and-act-like-a-total-fool-and-you-are-unworthy-of-serving-under-me glares, then tell me to mind my own business and do my paperwork. Or he'll just spear me with his zanpaku-to. Either way, I face some sort of death.

Several of the Captains of the Gotei 13 probably knew Hisana too. I mean, she only died about half a century ago, right? The Captain-General, Soi Fon-taicho, Unohana-taicho, Kyoraku-taicho and Ukitake-taicho probably all knew or meet Hisana-san at some point during her marriage to Kuchiki-taicho. Ukitake taicho-espcially. He was Kuchiki-taicho's senpai after all. I should go ask him sometime...

I bet the Kuchiki clan wasn't happy at all about taicho's choice of a wife. The rest of the nobility in the Seireitei were probably pretty pissed too. Mixing the blood of the commoner and that of a noble's is basically unheard of. Especially since taicho was head of the Kuchiki family and expected to produce a pure-blooded heir. So Kuchiki-taicho battled all out against his entire family and the rest of the Soul Society nobles to marry Hisana-san into the family. He borke the oh-so-important rules for her. Twice. Apparently, Kuchiki-taicho had displeased the clan elders greatly, and even after their wedding, and during their marriage too, they looked down on Hisana-san like she was a piece of trash that needed to be disposed of. Even now, I hear mutters from the nobles every once in a while stating that Byakuya must of been crazy to choose a bride such as her, and the clan must have been extremly lucky to have had Hisana-san die so quickly.

Whenever Kuchiki-taicho hears one of these comments, his spirit energy increases ten-fold. He gets this very scary aura around him, that warns you not to do anything you might regret. Once, a new recruit of the sixth division was foolish enough not to notice, and cracked a joke in the captain's presence. Obviously, taicho wasn't pleased. Everyone in the division, or within a hundred miles or so, felt very uneasy, and that something ominous was about to happen. The new recruit was tranferred out of the Sixth and into the fourth, never to be promoted again. All the shinigami that day learned to obey Kuchiki-taicho without question whenever he went into one of his moods, no, just to obey him anytime, in case he ever went into one of his dreaded moods.

The Kuchiki clan has apparently been pestering taicho about remarriage, so he'll be able to produce a pure-blooded heir. Taicho doesn't want to get married again though, since he keeps firmly stating that Hisana-san will always be his only wife, and remarrying to someone else, who was a pure noble, would make him feel like he betrayed Hisana, and that he was replacing her with someone better. But the elders keep pestering him anyway, in meetings that drag on for hours and hours at a time, discussing suitable cantidates from other noble families. Kuchiki-taicho always looks extremely pissed when he comes out of these 'meetings' and remains in a bad mood for the rest of the day. Being his vice-captain, it isn't exactly the best thing for me, since it means that I get treated more harshly than anyone else, as he doesn't quite like my anyway.

But still, taicho really really loved this girl...and I bet, unlike me, that the girl loved him back. I mean, according to the female shinigami in the Seireitei, it's impossible not to love him...I've loved Rukia for ages. My greatest mistake was never telling. Once we entered the Shinigami Academy, we slipped farther and father apart. The moment Rukia pushed away from me, crying, I knew that I had finally gone too far. We never spoke to each other after that. Until her execution several decades later. By then it was far to late to admit my attraction towards. It was glaringly obvious that she had already fallen for the carrot-topped shinigami that had risked his life, and the lives of his friends, to save her. I stood no chance. I couldn't match him in strength, nor background. Thought his father was exiled, he was still a well respected captain of the Gotei 13.

While I drank away at my sorrow, Kira told me an unpleasant piece of information, that would have been helpful if I had known about half a century earlier. Rukia loved me once. When we first entered the Shinigami Academy, she had loved me. Loved me more than anything. But she was afraid that I didn't love her. So she pushed my away. Kira sympathized with me. Though any happiness I felt at the time vanished with one comment from Iba.

_"The saddest thing in the world is loving someone who used to love you..."_

Hisana-san had loved him back.

* * *

I feel for Renji, but, I still don't like him that much. One of my friends on agrees with me! But I still do really have to feel sorry for him. Rukia probably did used to love Renji. Very much too. This one kinda focused on a one-sided RenjixRukia pairing too though, as I couldn't think of any other way to relate the last sentence to the overall fanfic. Anyway, please review!!! Feel free to comment on any mistakes, or give me any ideas for future chapters:3 I suppose that you should know that this hasn't been editied very well, as I was in too much of a rush to post it... but I will edit it...eventually... 


	4. Senpai: Ukitake

Author's Note: Well, here's the next installment of Unforgetable Memories!! This time in Ukitake's POV. Originally, I was going to have Ukitake's point of view be the last one, as it's probably Ukitake's point of view that counts the most. Ukitake was probably there from the moment Byakuya met Hisana to the moment she died!! So he's been through the entire thing. But alot of people were asking for Ukitake's point of view, so I decided just to post this, since I haven't finished (or started) any of the other ones. This version hasn't been edited yet, so bear with me if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, okay? I promise I'll get the edited version up once I get the chance.

Thanks to all my reviewers, I really appreciate your comments. Feel free to point out any mistakes you might find, as that'll help me when I edit, and any suggestions you might have!

Please read and review!!

* * *

**Unforgetable Memories: Byakuya and Hisana**

_byakuxhisa4eva_

**Ukitake's POV**

Byakuya isn't someone most people would call social. In 'social', I mean as in hanging out with people for fun, or drinking himself silly with sake on special occasions. Those formal, 12-hour long 'noble gatherings' he's obliged to attend as the head of the Kuchiki family do not count as 'social'. Even before, as a child, Byakuya was rather aloof in personality anyway. I know from exprience that Byakuya isn't used to showing emotions, nor is he even allowed too. It's probably all because of those pointless "Rules of Nobility" he's had to follow since birth. When he entered my division after graduating from the Shinigami Academy with top marks, all he cared about was becoming stronger. To him at that time, strength was everthing. For years, all he ever did was train. Day and night, night and day. After a decade or so, young Byakuya had achieved bankai. He never told anyone, but I found out anyway, since his spirit energy was just barely being controlled and threatened to spill out any minute, a sure sign of achieving bankai. Keeping his secret, I never told anyone either, as much as I wanted too, so I could see just how far Byakuya could get on his own.

After achieving bankai, Byakuya pushed himself to the limits to master it. He rarely slept, or ate. And I began to worry about him. I told him that the way he was training was detrimental to his health, and would have serious consequences if he kept it up. But Byakuya ignored my advice and continued to spend hours outside, daily, with his zanpaku-to from dawn until dusk. It wasn't until several months later, while watching him train diligently in the pouring rain, that I realized why the Kuchiki noble was working so tirelessy towards achieving the final stage of the zanpaku-to arcanum. He was in love. If you'd paid close attention, you'd have noticed that his eyes weren't as cold as usual, and even had a small sparkle in them. He looked...happy, for once in his life. Eventually, Byakuya began spending more and more time away from the office, disappearing mysteriously at every chance, and returing several hours later looking a bit more cheerful than before he had left.

One day, when returning from his many trips into what I soon discovered to be Rukongai, Byakuya brought a young girl back with him into the Seireitei. She was very pretty, with shinning black hair in an unusual shape, and a slender physique. But what captivated me the most was her eyes. Her huge, violet-blue eyes amazed and stunned me at the same time. The first time I looked into them, I plunged into a world of hurt, sorrow and saddness. I was drowning in her grief. Those eyes reflected exprience with the outside world, and the determination and guilt of something that had happened in the past. This girl had felt more pain and despair in her life than what most people could stand. A twisted feeling rose in my chest, aching with a longing of sheering this girl up, and bring her out of her misery. That feeling never disppeared, and still remains, to this very day.

Byakuya introduced the girl to our division shortly after he brought her in. Her name was Hisana, and she would be staying with him for the next few months. But months turned into years, and the two were soon married. The wedding was a private one, with only close family members and friends. I was one of the ones invited, as Byakuya's senpai, superior officer, and a captain of the Gotei 13. Hisana-san was there, standing by her husband's side at all times, wearing a exquisite white wedding kimono made of the finest silk, embroidered with pearls and diamonds. The kimono must of cost the Kuchiki a small fortune, but clearly, Byakuya had spared no expense in pampering his wife. The elders of the Kuchiki family were there too, sitting at a table in the corner of the room, muttering about profanities and insanity and all the whatnot. However, unlike Byakuya, who was gazing adoringly at his new wife with a happiness never seen by anyone, they glowered at Hisana-san with all the hatred and spite they could muster in the wrinkled, stuck-up old souls.

The Kuchiki family has lots of traditions. Being the oldest and noblest of the four noble families in the Seireitei, that's to be expected. But one big tradition everyone was extremely picky about was who you married. They expected the heads of family of follow the rule that you marry someone of your status without fail, and their marriages were often arranged when they were small children. Nobles were expected to marry nobles, or high-ranking officers of the Seireitei, usually at least of captain rank, no more no less. No wonder it caused such a scandal when Kuchiki Byakuya, the head of the aristocratic Kuchiki family and a head officer of the Thirteen Companies - which made him one of the most powerful men in the Soul Society, politacally and strengthwise - decided to marry a common woman from one of the poorest, and filthiest districts of Rukongai. But the head of family always has final say in decisions. Not matter how much of a fuss they elders, or the other nobles made, Byakuya clearly stated, that he was going to marry Hisana-san, rich or poor, no matter what. And he did.

Hisana-san was an extremely polite girl, and also very determined to make Byakuya proud of her. She took on all the hidden insults thrown at her at the wedding with dignity, and surprised all the nobles at the wedding ceremony and the reception. Even a blind man could see by now why Byakuya loved this girl so.

Throughout their marriage, Byakuya was promoted through several ranks, and eventually bacame a vice-captain. He could have easily become a captain, as he had already acheived bankai, but he was putting it off so he could spend more time with his wife, since being a captain required spending more time away home. Hisana-san didn't do so well. Already very delicate in terms of health, Hisana-san moved in and out of sickness periods through the entire half-decade she was married to the Kuchiki noble. Apparently, she was going out into the depths of Rukongai everyday, searching for her sister, Rukia. All the disease and the conditions of the Rukon district ate at her welfare day after day. Byakuya began to worry about her. He broke his perfect attendance record and stayed at the Kuchiki manor to tend to his wife during one of her more life-threatening sick periods. He became distracted in the office, and he got careless, often staring off into space and spilling his inkwell onto his growing pile of paperwork. I told him to take time off until his wife got better.

He entered the office several weeks later with news that Hisana-san was now healthy once again, thanks to the hard work and threatening of several fourth division members. Byakuya was so cheerful that day that he worked twice as hard and got thrice the work done as most of the rest of the division. This lasted several more weeks. Until Hisana-san collasped.

It was a sunny morning, and all seated officers were in their respective divisions doing their daily paperwork. A young servant from the Kuchiki family came bursting into the office, with an expression of undescribable fear and worry, looking like he ran all the way from the Kuchiki manor (which was several miles away) with Kenpachi Zaraki on his tail. He skiddled to a stop in front of Byakuya, bowing low, he blurted out a sentence that was barely understandable to most, but caused Byakuya to vanish in a blur of wind and clothing. He didn't come to work again after that until he came to me in person to request my presence at Hisana-san's funeral.

The emotional pain he exprienced never healed, and the happiness he once felt withered away into nothingness. For several months after that, he never came into the office, and stayed locked up in the room he had shared Hisana-san's last few moments, staring for hours at a picture of her, smiling sadly with a ghostly look in his eyes. It wasn't until Kaien stomped into the room and knock some sense into him that Byakuya finally returned to the Thirteenth Division.

Even so, Byakuya was never the same. He became cold and heartless, drowning himself in misery and guilt, pushing away anyone who tried to comfort him. He became the human ice cube that he is today. Every day, without fail, he visits the Shrine of his beloved wife. But even then, his heart breaks just a little bit more each time. Now, Byakuya is lost in his past. Fate was cruel to him, and Byakuya is unwilling to believe that Hisana-san is no longer by his side. He doesn't want to leave the memory of the happy and warmth-filled life he once lead with Hisana-san by his side behind, instead, he choses to live it, unable to wake up from the dream that was once reality, but burned to the ground the moment he started to believe in it. When Hisana-san missing, Byakuya whole world might as well be gone.

Half a century later, Byakuya's heart still refuses to wake up from he dream he lives in, but that dream, once filled with the love he felt for his Hisana-san, is slowly turning into a nightmare. Yet the feelings of adoration still burn as strongly as they did fifty years year ago. Because to Byakuya, the death of Hisana-san will not stop him from loving her. She may be gone in body, but her spirit and the memories of her will always live on in Byakuya's heart. The loved shall never die, for love is immortal. Byakuya knows that more than anyone.

But Byakuya, part of learning to love, is learning to let go. But you're never going to let go of Hisana-san, are you Byakuya? That's understandable. Hisana-san will hold your heart for an eternity to come and you're just as willing to let her have it because you cling so strongly to your belief, that it's not that far from the truth anymore.

_"As soon as forever is through, Hisana, I'll meet you in the eternity beyond, where I shall awaken from this nightmare of hopes and dreams, into a world of reality." _


	5. Nakama: Kaien

**A/N:** I finally updated!!! I've been really lazy these past few days, reading more fanfics when I shouldn't have been working on my own. But it's hard to do that when you have such talented fellow writers around you! I'm glad that I finally got this posted though, but it isn't (like all my other chapters so far) edited yet. So, bear with me for mistakes, as there are bound to be some. Feel free to point them out for me!!! It'd be greatly appreciated. Kaien's POV was slightly easier in someways, yet harder in others. It's easier since Kaien has been with Byakuya through his entire marriage to Hisana, so there's more he can reflect on, instead of the just thinking about Byakuya's past with just things people have told you, and your own impression of said person, like Ichigo. Though, it was harder to write this chapter because then, it's almost like Ukitake's, and I had to find sometimes that Kaien might have known that Ukitake probably didn't, or make up other facts that weren't in Ukitake's. I'd have to say this is one of my worst pieces though...

But, my opinions not important at this time. Please read and review!!!

* * *

**Unforgettable Memories: Byakuya and Hisana **

_byakuxhisa4eva_

**Kaien's POV**

Kaien Shiba is the total and complete opposite of Byakuya Kuchiki in almost each and every way. Byakuya is calm and collected, never acting rashly. Kaien is rash, rushes right into things, and overly-excited. While Byakuya has an air of imposing elegance to him, Kaien possessed more of a comforting, cheerful aura. Yet, the two were the best of friends throughout their childhood, and well into their later years. The two stayed together through thick and thin, the good and bad. They were their for each other when their parents died on a mission, and left them as the heads of the noble families they spent their entire childhood preparing to lead. They were together when the two of them graduated from the Shinigami Academy, and were placed in the same division, where they met the one person who they would respect more than anyone: Jyuushiro Ukitake.

When they were still children, Byakuya and Kaien were told that they would one day grow up, marry, and lead the Gotei 13, and the noble families. Their futures were set. Everything was perfect. At the time, they didn't mind. It was until much later that they began to fight back for their freedom and rights and tried to escape from the cage of noble traditions and rules. It wasn't Byakuya that wanted to fight though, since he believed that rules were everything. Kaien was the one that dragged Byakuya out at ungodly hours in the night to party and act like 'less of a stuck up prick' as Kaien had put it.

Shortly after they graduated from the Academy, Kaien got married. Miyako Uchida was a member of one of the noble families of the Seireitei, though a lower ranking one, was also a powerful shinigami to boot, as the third seat of the thirteenth division. By then, both Byakuya and Kaien had reached vice-captain status, Kaien of the thirteenth, Byakuya of the sixth. Miyako was very pretty, kind, with a likeable personality and Kaien eventually began to spend more and more time with her, and less time with Byakuya. Byakuya didn't mind at first, he was used to being alone, but, eventually felt jealous of Kaien for having someone to love, to spend with, to care about. Byakuya always watched from a distance as Kaien and Miyako were together, laughing about a joke, or simply enjoying each other's presence, with a dull ache in his chest, yearning for some unknown feelings. Yet he could never quite place what he was looking for. Or who.

Then he met Hisana.

He wasn't quite sure just what propelled him into venturing into the dusty streets of Rukongai that day, but it was a decision he hasn't regretted since. The citizens of Rukongai looked up in awe and in fear as he passed by them in the streets, clad in shinigami uniform, kenseikan, ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu draped loosely around his neck and shoulders. The Kuchiki noble was used to the admiring glances, as it was part of his dialy life, even in the Seireitei. When he heard muffled screams coming from an alley in one of the higher ranking districts, he turned on his desired path into the damp area of space between the two broken-down houses. His eyes were greeted with the sight of several scrawny, filithy men towering over a helpless woman. No second thought intruded his mind as he swiftly and calmy knocked them out of conciousness. She had thanked him for saving her, stating her name was Hisana. He replied with a quite 'Kuchiki Byakuya'.

They married six months later in a elaborate ceremony and reception unrivaled in the history of Soul Society weddings. After all, it's not everday that the Head of the noble Kuchiki, Kuchiki Byakuya nonetheless, married an unheard of woman from the disease striken depths of Rukongai. It was one of the biggest noble scandals ever to hit the Seireitei. But the Kuchiki elders, though greatly unsettled by their leaders choice of a bride, spared no expense in the planning of the weddings, determined to remind the Seireitei that they were still nobility.

The entire Kuchiki outdoor compound was used as the wedding area. Fine wooden benches and seats were ordered from the most prominent furniture shops in existence, with rare and exotic flowers scatteres over the sea of silk and satin. The alter was wrougth of the finest limestone, carved with designs of sakura and foilage. This was nothing compared to the feast the guests exprienced later on. Several hundred tables were set up in an open area of the field, draped with silk tablecloths and highlighted with crystal vases filled with roses and baby's breath. Sparkling jewels accented the sheen of the silk, in colourless hues of white, very much resembling ice. A seven course dinner was planned for later on, consisting of the most expensive and delectable morsels in the Seireitei, all places upong gold rimmed fine porcelain plates.

But the cake was most breath-taking of all. Approximately five and a half feet tall, it was baked with the finest flour and filled with layers of sugared fruit every few centimeters up. A sheet of sugary white icing blanketed the shape, which was made of several different sized circles stacked on top of each other, largest to smallest. The edges were fluffed up with a pink cream, and elaborate roses and vines circled the sides. On top, was a exact replica of the cherry tree which Byakuya had proposed under, complete with chocolate bark and blossoms of cream. Minature version of the bride and groom sat under the tree, dressed in their ceremonial clothing. Kaien had never seen a more elaborate cake since.

The entire cost of the wedding was double the cost of any normal noble's wedding, yet it cost less than one percent of the Kuchiki family's wealth; the Kuchiki were truly among the richest in the Seireitei.

Kaien was there through the ceremony and the wedding, though it did take some heated glares and threats from his wife to stay put through the tedious event. Afterwards, he congratulated Byakuya and his wife, saying to Hisana that she was the first person to ever make the blank-faced noble smile, and hoped them all the best in the future, and he would be glad to take care of any mini-Byakuya's that might be to come. Hisana never felt more embarassed when said comment was made, her faced elavating to a shade of red that would put her husband's future vice-captain's hair to shame.

For the next five years, Kaien exprienced a change in Byakuya that surprised even him. The once rule-following, paperwork-obssessed, poker-faced former playmate he once knew was now filled a certain energy and warmth in his aura that he couldn't quite expain. Hisana was a great miracle in Byakuya's life, and Kaien wanted to do everything he could do to keep her there. But happiness only lasts so long. The day Hisana lost conciousness on the Kuchiki veranda, was the day that her husband's entire world crashed with her. Kuchiki Byakuya of the sixth division didn't show up for work for the new few weeks, a new record in his flawless attendance history. The news came several weeks later to Kaien through a sober looking Kuchiki servant that Kuchiki Hisana had died one spring morning, when the first plum blossom bloomed outside the Kuchiki residence.

For the weeks following, his childhoon friend drowned himself in guilt, not eating, not sleeping, not leaving the room that he had spent Hisana's final moments in. Kaien personally stomped into the Kuchiki manor, to the shock of the servants, and gave Byakuya a good firm punch to the jaw, and a loud lecture on his state. Hisana's death had turned Byakuya into a crumbling soul, and even his best friend couldn't change it. Those wounds never healed.

As his best friend, Kaien was among the most effected people in Byakuya's change of heart after his wife's death. All feelings around the Kuchiki leader had evaporated, his happiness gone with her life. He became a cold, emotionless officer of the Gotei 13. Just liked the Kuchiki clan expected him to be. He had become the very person Kaien dreaded. It's not that Kaien didn't try. He tried very hard to bring his friend out of his misery. But, alas, nothing had the slightest effect. He was too far gone. Soon Kaien had been cut off completey from all contact with Byakuya. Byakuya had cut himself off from the rest of the world, living only in his dark inner heart filled with nothing but hatred and depression toward the evil that had taken his beloved from him.

He never changed after that. Kaien, in time, gave up on all attempts to brighten the gloomy Kuchiki, and foucused on his own life, still filled with regret on his nakama's tragic life. Hisana was such a lovely soul, though filled with hurt and grief, worked wonders on the Kuchiki noble that no one else could. Her death had effected Kaien too, and Miyako, who was close friends with the quiet girl. But the burning ache in Byakuya's heart was so immense, that everyone else's pain was nothing compared to it.

Luckily, Kaien was a believer in eternity. That love was eternal. Just like his love for Miyako, like Byakuya's forever-lasting love for Hisana. And no one, not person nor thing, could take that away.

_ "While Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal."_

* * *

**Important Note:** I was planning on having the next installment in Yoruichi's POV, but Yoruichi's been exiled, or has abandoned the Soul Society for the last hundred years, and since Hisana's only died fifty years ago, she probably wasn't there for Byakuya-bo's marriage, and probably never even heard of Hisana. So, I might not do a chapter on her, and replace it with someone else, which I'm not telling (at the moment). I'd like your opinion on this, but in the end, I still get to decide depending on what I have to work with. Keep in mind that if I do decided to write Yoruichi's POV, it'll be very similar to Kaien's and Ukitake's. But chances are, if I do decided to switch it, it'll be the last chapter that gets changed, and I'll bump the original last chapter up to the next installment. Thanks for reading!! But I can't say when I'm going to update next. I want to write a few one-shots on other couples before I update this again, so, don't count on a quick update. 


	6. Opposition: The Kuchiki Elders

******This chapter is dedicated to Juud for giving me the idea when I was desperately in need of it, reviewing most of my stories! Thanx!**

**Thanks also go to nostalgic-maiden for editing this chapter for me. I finally got an edited chapter up! **

**Author's Note at the bottom.**

* * *

**Unforgettable Memories: Byakuya and Hisana**

_Byakuxhisa4eva_

**The Kuchiki Elders**

Kuchiki Byakuya. That insolent fool. He may be the strongest shinigami leader in the history of our family, but that doesn't mean he is entirely worthy. Marrying beneath his station is something the Kuchiki elders will never forgive. That filthy, dirty girl. She didn't deserve, she wasn't _worthy _to have the attentions of The Kuchiki Byakuya.

We told Byakuya-sama time and time again that he was wasting his time with that piece of filth. That he couldn't see her anymore, that their relationship would never work out. But _no, _he decided not to listen to us! He went right ahead and courted her, and even brought her back to the Kuchiki manor!

Even during her time here, we kept telling Byakuya-sama that she didn't belong here, and that there were plenty of other women, other women of noble standing who would be much better candidates for a future wife.

* * *

_"Byakuya-sama, you cannot marry that disgusting piece of filth!" an elder roared, clearly displeased, "We _forbid_ it!"_

_"Exactly!" another voice continued, glaring at the head of the family who was standing in the center of the room. "She has no noble blood! She will be the downfall of the Kuchiki should you marry her! She will disgrace the Kuchiki name! What will the other families think of us!?"_

_"The Shiba family fell too! Look at them now! They're residents in Rukongai! Do you want us to be like them? That Hisana girl will ruin us all!"_

_"Look at her! She's not even capable of being a shinigami! And she thinks that she can join the Kuchiki, that little whore! She's merely tricking you into doing this! She cares nothing for you! Do you hear me, Byakuya-sama? She's a morbid, pathetic piece of trash---"_

_"ENOUGH!" Byakuya roared, his grey eyes flashing dangerously, "You WILL accept her into the family, whether you like it or not! As high positions as you may hold in the decisions about household matters, I, as head of house, have the absolute _final_ word! As the head of the Four Nobles houses in the Soul Society, our authority is absolute! Unquestionable! While Hisana is here, you _will _treat her with the respect she deserves! Should I hear any foul words about her coming from any of you, it will be _your_ honour that is at stake."_

_Byakuya paused, letting his words sink into the narrow-minded minds of the Kuchiki elders._

_"Do I make myself clear?"_

_"But Byakuya-sama--"_

_"Need I repeat myself?"_

_"No, Byakuya-sama,"_

"_Then you will act respectfully when she is here."_

_"Of course," The elders uttered weakly, respectfully, though the looks on their faces clearly showed otherwise. _

_"Then I shall take my leave." Byakuya said, "The wedding will take place in 3 weeks, I expect you to be on your best behaviour, both to our guests and to Hisana. Good day."_

_As Byakuya left the room, the air was filled with hatred and disgust at their leader's actions._

* * *

So Byakuya ignored our arguments, our threats, and went right ahead and married her. 

For the next few years, we did not speak to Byakuya-sama unless it was absolutely called for. We treated his wife with respect, but even she was able to feel our undying hatred of her.

The Gotei 13 might have been fond of her, but the feelings of the other noble families were glaringly obvious.

They were disappointed in us, to have our leader, their leader, married to a nameless soul from Rukongai.

We were left with no choice. We had to do something about it.

* * *

_"How are we going to get rid of that wench? The other nobles are unhappy with his decision to marry her! They will not tolerate it, and neither will we!"_

_Shouts of agreement followed. _

_"No matter what, she has to go!" an elder sitting in the front said, banging his fist on the table. _

_"We can't simply send her away," another replied, "Byakuya-sama will know immediately, and we will be dismissed from our positions! And telling her she's having an affair with another is out of the question, he trusts her more than he trusts us, he'll never believe it."_

_"The only way is to kill her!" _

_"How do you expect us to do that? That wench is under Byakuya-sama's _constant _protection! Don't you think that he will likely kill the murderer before he even gets a scratch on that girl? Byakuya-sama's not the strongest head in the history of the Kuchiki for nothing, you know!"_

_"We'll do it quietly!" the elder who had suggested killing her said, "We'll slip poison in her tea or food or something! While Byakuya may suspect us, he will have no proof! We can say that she contracted the illness when she goes out on her trips to Rukongai." _

_Several heads nodded in agreement at the suggestion. _

_"He's right, you know," another elder addressed the head elder, "Byakuya-sama cannot blame us, and we have many factors on our side. The girl will die, and we keep our positions. There will be no scandal involved if she dies of an illness."_

_"Very well," the head elder said, after the minute of musing, "We will slip slow-acting poison in her tea. She will die after a short time, not too short, or Byakuya-sama will suspect, but she will die. Then we shall tell Byakuya-sama that she must have gotten the illness from her many trips into the filth of Rukongai. Perfect. We shall get rid of that nuisance at last." _

_The many elders seated in the room gave their approval, all extremely pleased with themselves. _

_"The plan will commence as soon as possible. Meeting dismissed."_

* * *

We were right. Our plan worked flawlessly. 

Everyday, we had one of the maids slip poison into her tea, and everyday she drank it.

A year after our plan was put in place; we received word from the doctors that Lady Kuchiki was deathly ill. She was going to die soon.

Our plan had worked. Gone at last.

She died not soon after, and we celebrated inwardly, pleased to get her rid of her finally.

There were not many people at her funeral, as she did not know very many people in her short time the Seireitei.

Byakuya-sama was there, from dawn until dusk, staring non-stop at her simple tomb.

He did that every single year after that, skipping work to sit at the tomb of his deceased wife.

He never suspected us. He truly believed that she had gotten the illness from her many trips out of the Seireitei.

He became much colder after that. He turned into the perfect shinigami. The perfect noble. No emotions, no fear.

Yet he refuses to marry a lady of noble standing and bear and heir. Her death, it is still deeply etched into his mind. I doubt we will have a true heir to the Kuchiki.

* * *

_"Byakuya-sama," an elder said, "You need an heir. Now that you have reached captaincy, you are more at risk of dying, or getting injured. Should anything happen to you, you need an heir to take over your place as head Kuchiki and carry on the noble bloodline,"_

_"Very true, Byakuya-sama," another elder agreed, "You cannot put producing an heir off any longer. We've waited for centuries. Your first wife was not able to bear you an heir, but we still need one. The Kuchiki still need one,"_

_"We have plenty of women of noble stock that are more than willing to marry into the family. They are all worthy to become your wife and the mother of your children, Byakuya-sama,"_

_Byakuya said nothing. _

_"We have already selected several candidates, Byakuya-sama. They will be here next week to meet you. You will have the final choice between them,"_

_"You can tell them not to come," Byakuya said finally, "Cancel all appointments. I will not marry any of those pathetic women. I will not tarnish Hisana's memory by marrying again,"_

_"I understand, Byakuya-sama," said the Head Elder. "That you do not want to forget you wife, but you must face the fact that you need an heir. She was not able to bear you one, she failed in her duty. You have another chance, Byakuya-sama, and this time, marry someone worthy, you will not regret it,"_

_"I will not forget Hisana." Byakuya said, narrowing his eyes. "She did not fail in her duty. I did not marry her to have her bear an heir. I married her because I wanted too. I need no other chance. I got everything I wanted in my first marriage. Hisana was more than worthy to be my wife."_

_"But that does not change the fact that you need someone to take over the Kuchiki leadership role in the event of your death, Byakuya-sama!"_

_"It does not matter. I will choose the eldest male relative to take over for me. He will be my heir."_

_"Byakuya-sama," the elder protested. "It would be much more reasonable if the next Kuchiki leader were a direct descendant of the most powerful leader in the history of the Kuchi-"_

_"Do not flatter me. I will not change my mind. Kuchiki Toya will be my heir. I will not re-marry. That is my final word."_

_"But, Byakuya-sama-"_

_Eyes narrowed even further. "Need I repeat myself? I will not marry again."_

_With that, the Kuchiki leader left the room silently, not turning back even once, _ginpaku kazahana no usuginu _floating elegantly behind him._

* * *

But it does not matter anymore. We have won. That wench Hisana is gone. 

That's all we needed.

You may think that you came out victorious, Byakuya-sama, but you have lost the only thing that mattered to you.

Without her, you are nothing.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for the extremely, extremely, extremely late update. I've been really busy these past few days (weeks?) and I've been working on other fanfics (which I haven't completed), and I've had a major writer's block for the orginal sixth chapter, which was going to be Isshin's POV. That'll be the next, and last, chapter then. Still, I can't believe this story is almost over:( I had fun writing it. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. 

I didn't do Yoruichi's POV because it would have been really, really short, and very repetative, and there wouldn't have been much. Sorry to those who wanted Yoruichi.

Yes, I am aware of the fact that Hisana probably wasn't poisoned (hopefully). Though, the thought kept popping up in my mind, and I just had to write it down. The Kuchiki elders did totally object to Hisana marrying Byakuya, didn't they? I can't help but think that maybe the elders played a role in her death. And it made things alot more interesting. It's only mentioned in this chapter, cause the elder's obviously wouldn't have told anyone else. Duh. I think this chapter made me hate the elders even more...

Oh, and check out my other story, Complications, if you have time. It's an Ichigo x Rukia pairing, but there is a very slight Byakuya x Hisana too. Then again, I try to put at least a bit of Byakuya x Hisana in everything. You can't blame me, they're my favourite! I'll comment more next chapter ( I don't know when it's going to be done, so don't ask).


	7. Comrade in Arms: Isshin

**Hey! -smiles sheeppishly-, what's up? Before you all kill me, I can explain. Once you finish reading, which, if are actually reading this, is the only reason why you are even on this page, you can read my pitiful explanation.**

**Thanks to: nostalgic-maiden (if she even remembers me, we haven't talked in so long) for editing this chapter (though she had it done a very long time ago, it's all my fault for not updating sooner) and to Juud, for constantly reminding me that I really need to post this chapter. :D So, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Unforgettable Memories: Byakuya and Hisana

_byakuxhisa4eva_

**Isshin's POV**

I haven't spoken to Byakuya in ages! I wonder how he's doing...

Though, I pity him to the extreme...his wife...she died, as I saw. Such a lovely lady, Hisana.

Reminds me of Masaki, though Byakuya's marriage had far worse effects on him than the death of Masaki had on me...

Since Byakuya's wife died not being able to love him, and such a short time after they were married too - at least Masaki was with me for several years before she passed on.

When I first set eyes on Rukia, I knew immediately that she was related to Hisana. The hair, the eyes, everything was a spitting image of Byakuya's beloved. But she seemed happier...more lively...

Urahara told me that Yoruichi told him that Rukia was Hisana's sister. The one she had searched for in Rukongai for years. Byakuya must have found her and adopted her then, right? She introduced herself as Rukia Kuchiki, so she must have been taken in by the Kuchiki family under Byakuya's orders. Which also means that Byakuya broke the rules again. For Hisana.

When Byakuya first married Hisana, I was shocked. Happy, but shocked. I mean, Byakuya was (and still is) known throughout the Soul Society as the 'unmeltable ice cube'. A rule following, tradition ruling, law-abiding perfect shinigami. Who married someone way beneath his station.

I was _so _proud of him!

To have married Hisana, he must have loved her. I didn't blame him. She was a very likable person. Hisana had the most wondrous effects on a person's life. Before Byakuya introduced me to her, I had never known anyone so sad, so pitiful. Yet she was still able to hold her head up high and smile. I don't think I've ever admired a person more.

She told us of her troubles in Rukongai, and how she had to fight and steal from people to survive on a day-to-day basis. I was in awe. The shinigami in the Seireitei had everything they wanted. We lived in a peaceful world, where we got our needs so easily, and lived almost a perfect life. We were completely blocked of from the outside world of the Rukongai districts, immune to the suffering of the people outside our haven.

Byakuya ignored the facts and the prejudices of the people around us. He went ahead and started to court Hisana a few months after they met in the dusty streets of Rukongai. Hisana made him happy. More happier than I've ever seen him in my entire life. The ice was finally beginning to melt.

She brought joy to the person whose entire life had been dedicated to the formalities and traditions of the Kuchiki family. I couldn't have been more overjoyed for Byakuya's sake.

As happy as they both were after they married, Hisana also seemed to grow more desolate, more ashamed. Hisana must have felt that she didn't deserve to marry someone as high and mighty as the great Byakuya Kuchiki. She could tell that other people felt like that too. The other nobles scorned her. To them, she was still nothing more than trash.

The only thing that kept them from voicing their opinions was the threat of Byakuya threatening to destroy their reputations, and banish them from the Seireitei altogether. And the fact that Hisana, who had started out as the lowest of the low, held a higher station and every other noble in the Seireitei with the exception of her husband himself.

Quite insulting to their honor actually, not that Byakuya cared.

As Ukitake said, anyone who could make Byakuya smile a real smile, should be by his side forever. But forever only lasts so long.

Hisana died shortly after. And Byakuya had gone into depression, one that which he, according to my sources, has still not come out of. Part of me had wished that Byakuya would just forget. He didn't deserve the pain he felt. He had lived is whole life under the careful watch of society, and his secluded childhood, banned from seeing any children that didn't carry noble blood in their veins, was one many would never survive.

And yet he did. He rose to the top, the top of everything, and everyone. The Gotei Thirteen, the nobles, he ruled them, and became one of the most influential people in society. He became the envy of all shinigami, with wealth, looks, and great power on top of that. But did they know what he had gone through to get where he is today? Well, I knew.

Massive amounts of pain. Not physically, for there are very few people in the world, even among higher ranking shinigami, that can inflict physical pain upon the fearless captain. Emotionally, that's what I mean. He had suffered so much pain, the death of his parents, the quiet departure of his closest childhood friend – only to be reunited a century later as enemies – and mostly, the death of his beloved wife. Of his Hisana.

That's the reason he's the cold, emotionless person he is today. He's afraid. Afraid that anyone that might hold even a little bit of his heart will only be taken away after. He doesn't want to see others hurt because of him. He doesn't want to have his poorly mending heart shattered any further.

But I can't blame him. Byakuya, I mean. Hisana was the one person that made him happy. Truly happy. And she was gone. From his life, forever.

Even Byakuya can take only so much loss. That day, he cried for the first time. The lingering tears on his cheeks were a sign of his pain. A wound that couldn't be healed.

To this day, the wound still burns fresh from the death of the one he loved most. After fifty years, Byakuya still doesn't forget. The pain, the happiness, every minute of his marriage to Hisana will last him a lifetime.

But now Byakuya's all alone again. Now that Hisana's gone, he'll be by himself till the end of time. As a child, his parents died, leaving him to grow up alone. As a shinigami, he was feared by others, a distant soul.

Alone.

But for five years in the life, he finally had someone. To love, to cherish, to always be with.

But now that she's gone. He's alone again. Till the end of time.

Well, not really, I suppose.

Hisana's memory will stay with him forever. Even in death, Hisana's memory will be the one thing he carries on with him. The joy of the times he spent with her, the love that they shared.

But with the joy, he'll also have the sorrow. Because, for every bit of happiness he experienced with Hisana, he felt twice the sadness at her death. But as long as Hisana – or at least her memory - is still with him, he won't care.

_The joy you felt during your time with Hisana will always be great, but the sorrow you will feel forever after will always be greater. _

But as long as Hisana's with him, Byakuya doesn't care.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, ok, time for an explanation. Well, when I said I could explain earlier, I meant I DO have an explanation, it's just not a very good one. Ok, firstly, I technically had this chapter done AGES ago. Like since July 2007. But, me, being the slacker I am, and the Royai obsessed fan I now am, was too lazy to post it, especially after I had already lost the final version when my computer crashed (along with all my files), and procrastinated it for a very long time. When I started high school, in my spare time, I've mostly been reading fanfiction, in a different category too (FMA, Royai), and I've kinda been neglecting Bleach in general. You know, when you have little phases. Anyway, Juud, who has been kind enough to continuously remind me to update, had finally propelled by to re-finalize and rewrite the finaly copy of this last chapter. So basically, I've been slacking off. T-T

Which brings me too my next point, I can't believe this is over! It's been almost a year! When I checked the date I published it today, I couldn't believe my eyes. I've really, really enjoyed writing this fic (which kinda leads you to think why the hell I even half-abadoned it for the past few months), and I still love Byakuya/Hisana with all my heart. Here in Canada, they play the dubbed version of Bleach (which honestly sucks compared to the Japanese), and I've been counting the weeks until Ep. 62 plays in English. Byakuya sounds...interesting in the English, and I'm curious to know what Hisana will sound like in English. However, YTV, still has not purchased the second season from the U.S., and therefore, they've just recently re-started Bleach from Ep.1, for the 3rd time!! -sigh-

Also (I know I have a lot to say, but it's the last chapter, so humour me), I'm very soon in the future I am going to complete my dream of owning both a Byakuya and Hisana plushie! I bought Byakuya, but they didn't have a Hisana, so I bought Rukia in a white kimono (her prison uniform), and I'm going to transform it into Hisana! :D Also, once again, has anyone read the latest chapter of Bleach? 'Turn Back the Pendulum 4', or something? Did you SEE Byakuya when he was younger?! I nearly went into shock. Well, maybe this is just to further the theory that Byakuya only became the way he is now after Hisana died.

Anyways, -sniff-, I can't believe this is over! I'll still write Byakuya/Hisana fics in the future! But in the meanwhile, I'll be working on Complications first, so look out for that!

And I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, this couldn't be possible without your support (I sound like one of those people on TV that have just finished working on some major project or something)!

-byakuxhisa4eva

P.S. Check out my profile and vote on my poll! Vote for you favourite anime/manga pairing! IchiRuki is currently in the lead!


End file.
